micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/08 April 2014
02:03:23 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 04:00:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 06:40:08 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 13:47:50 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 14:00:24 14:00:33 ‰PNG 14:00:33 14:00:33 14:00:33 IHDR O ¾ µtú sRGB ®Î é gAMA ± 14:00:33 üa pHYs 14:00:33 ð 14:00:33 ð B¬4˜ , IDATx^í ` Y}æKR•ú¾Ô:-Ûã `˜!!Ç& ²›°M`È± X Ç.I€ 14:00:33 p…°@2áLÂ † „ ˜ 15:00:31 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 15:00:35 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 15:52:21 l 16:08:12 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 16:08:38 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 16:48:05 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 16:48:07 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 16:54:45 L 17:05:34 -!- Longlivemussolini has joined Special:Chat 17:06:27 ... 17:06:36 That name... 17:06:52 You must be new here 17:07:01 I'm the messiah of this website 17:07:22 You have made 7 edits... 17:07:51 Bradington, isn't it? 17:07:59 Yep, but a few major countries know me 17:08:03 as an asshole 17:08:10 PRAISE ME BITCH 17:08:12 I'M BACK 17:08:26 You sound like a pain to be honest 17:09:03 -!- AsaadAssil has joined Special:Chat 17:09:04 hullo 17:09:17 -!- Longlivemussolini has left Special:Chat. 17:09:33 Im the prime minster of the socialist state of tudovia 17:09:33 Hello Asaaf 17:09:43 Hello then 17:10:25 My name is pretty self-explanatory to what my micronation is 17:10:34 haha indeed 17:11:05 im planning on turning my micronation into a dictatorship of the proletariat 17:11:14 this way i dont need so many documents for the government 17:11:20 and we're very small 17:11:23 Tudovia, when I though of that I just thought Talossa for some reason :3 17:11:31 lol :3 17:11:41 Same, we have a small Nation 17:12:11 shit, youvve met luke walker? 17:12:14 hes our ally 17:12:31 Yes 17:12:48 I know him, he gave Taipan to us 17:14:33 so what ahppened to taipan 17:14:35 Your long live Mussolini? 17:14:51 no, hes our head of state 17:15:22 Hes a pain to be honest 17:15:40 Always swearing 17:17:11 -!- Longlivemussolini has joined Special:Chat 17:17:27 What? 17:17:44 Double accounts will get you banned 17:17:49 I'm no head of state 17:18:11 -!- Longlivemussolini has left Special:Chat. 17:18:17 Sock puppeting will get you banned just so you know ;) 17:18:28 -!- Longlivemussolini has joined Special:Chat 17:19:13 i dontn sock puppet 17:19:47 he just an observer 17:20:00 Why LongLive a fascist? 17:20:16 hes not, thats a joke 17:20:21 i think atleast 17:20:21 -!- Longlivemussolini has left Special:Chat. 17:20:46 Its not funny if its a joke 17:21:58 Your sided with Luke Walker? 17:22:05 in a way eyah 17:22:14 as a marxist I have many disagreements with him 17:22:24 Communism? 17:22:34 on communism and socilaism 17:22:38 im a Marxist 17:22:49 pretty much a luxembourgist but not comepletley 17:22:51 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Taipanese_Communist_Party 17:23:33 yeah 17:23:52 Just so you know I have authority over Taipan and soon its just going to be a satellite state, I think that Luke is making another micronation though 17:23:58 we're pretty communist 17:24:09 he sold out ? 17:24:34 Yeah 17:25:29 Hes making his new one soon but honestly, his micronations are all one man nations 17:26:08 lol 17:26:16 Refresh 17:26:21 :P 17:26:59 Haha, im rich! 17:27:07 bourgois pig! XD 17:27:21 We're printing Austraran Lans (our currency) 17:27:29 XD 17:34:24 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 17:34:24 im working on this little book here 17:39:15 -!- AsaadAssil has left Special:Chat. 18:06:17 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 18:32:14 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 18:34:31 hello 18:36:06 Article 12 of the Scotan Constitution: "A broken promise will break trust, if a promise is made by someone it is your responsibility to keep to that promise or your trust will deteriorate". I will admit that the constitution only applies to my nation but when I specifically requested to withdraw my vote from the Independence election from the Kingdom of Korea, you didn't. So you add me to the foreign affairs even though I have no association with it, because of your assumptions that aren't true, I kindfully request that you remove me from the Foreign affairs office of the Austrar Islands. 18:45:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 18:45:09 o/ 18:45:18 I know you're a robot but 18:46:22 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 18:46:45 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 18:47:11 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 18:48:00 o/ 18:48:26 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 19:14:20 -!- Costadinos has left Special:Chat. 19:24:41 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:27:43 o/ 19:33:39 Know any good fonts? 19:38:54 I like Candara, its neat 19:39:47 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has joined Special:Chat 19:40:03 Austrar.... you spelt me name wrong...... 19:40:26 It's Enoch.... 19:40:30 Not enough.... 19:40:58 -!- Longlivemussolini has joined Special:Chat 19:41:14 Austrar.... 19:41:24 Its Enoch...not enough.... 19:41:24 Howdy folks 19:41:43 HOWDY 19:41:51 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has left Special:Chat. 19:41:53 -!- Longlivemussolini has left Special:Chat. 19:42:24 Howdy! 19:43:25 Okay, then. 19:45:35 Yeah, I find that name a little affensive, Long Live Mussolini 19:46:04 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 19:46:13 Hi guys. 19:46:47 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has joined Special:Chat 19:47:00 Hi Republicofmini. 19:47:04 Hello. 19:47:14 Austrar my name is not enough it's Enoch. 19:47:22 You keep on spelling my name wrong. 19:47:33 Oh sorry again XD 19:47:46 This is ticking me off.... 19:47:53 Im sorry :/ 19:48:03 Grrrr..... okay 19:48:04 Austrar i think we should start Trading goods with each other. 19:48:11 Like paper and pencils. 19:48:18 Like the poster? Its in the foreign affairs room (im in it right now) 19:48:29 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 19:48:29 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:48:36 Its nice. 19:48:51 Trading? Ill give it a go, any plans? 19:49:03 Good news: the KOK won independence!!!!!!!! 19:49:12 We know. 19:49:13 Yeah ;) 19:49:20 The KOV will send in sliders to KOK. 19:49:28 I mean soldiers. 19:49:45 To enforce them for a while... 19:50:00 I like proving Austrar Islands is Legit 19:50:11 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has left Special:Chat. 19:50:46 I might send a inspector to make sure KOK doesn't start anymore trouble. 19:50:55 Good idea 19:51:12 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has joined Special:Chat 19:51:15 The KOK might be annexed by my nation, 19:51:22 I dunno yet..... 19:51:23 Haha nice try 19:51:43 But the KOK is a ally of us.. 19:51:44 but we are guarding the Scottish KOV 19:51:51 I see. 19:52:11 Ugh dude when KOK won independence we located it back to North America... 19:52:11 KOK is under Fireen control currently 19:52:12 I just don't want KOK to start trouble again like last time. 19:52:33 Dude, there is no Scottish part anymore you have no control over us.... 19:52:37 Republic Of Korea should be the name 19:52:45 That's name of South Korea...... 19:52:49 South koreas 19:53:07 Last time KOK wasn't monitored they declared war on Molossia for no reason. 19:53:13 True 19:53:17 South Korea's constitutional name is Republic of Korea.... 19:53:26 We know. 19:53:34 I know but the KOK is nt located in Scotland anymore... 19:53:38 Isaac Chung should be watched 19:53:42 It is 19:53:47 I think KOK is in the US. 19:53:51 HE has no microwiki account. 19:54:02 Austrar KOK is not in Scotland. 19:54:09 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 19:54:10 KOK relocated back to USA. 19:54:12 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:54:21 Ugh and plus it is not Republic of Korea..... 19:54:24 They won independence for themselves, not for you to invade in five secs of independence 19:54:40 I was joking.... we will leave them alone. 19:54:48 Ok, then i might send a Inspector to keep watch for the peace of the Micronations. 19:54:51 We will however send in soldiers. 19:55:02 The KOK is not Nader firemen control.... 19:55:07 I mean fireen 19:55:09 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 19:55:09 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 19:55:12 Okay? 19:55:22 Ok. 19:55:23 It has not Scottish exclaves 19:55:28 It does 19:55:29 Austrar is a lyer... 19:55:34 Liar 19:55:45 We relocated it... 19:55:50 I was under control Of KSADPR 19:56:01 So ? we are free now..... 19:56:06 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 19:56:09 Guys, i will keep watch over KOK by sending United Micronations Peace Keepers. 19:56:28 You know Austrar the KOK is NOT in Scotland anymore... 19:56:34 KOV Is not KOK get that in mind! 19:56:54 So? I am prime minister of Ty. :/ 19:56:59 i mean it. 19:57:10 Dude... you just want to annex us. 19:57:41 Looks like you don't understand the situation 19:57:57 You signed Kingdom Of Korea to Taipan 19:58:10 And you gave us freedom. :3 19:58:13 Taipan and Kingdom Of Korea was signed to Austrar 19:58:28 And you agreed to freedom. 19:58:29 Austrar uses KOK 19:58:40 Gives land in US to KOV 19:58:52 Wait, RepublicofMini your now KOK now? 19:58:52 No, the KOK is free and independent. 19:58:58 KOK land in York is independent 19:59:09 KOK was never in York... 19:59:17 It always had the same land...... 19:59:17 Taipan made it 19:59:38 No..it always had same land... 20:00:00 The. KOV is giving aid to KOK, 20:00:18 Austrar KOK is not in Scotland.....it is in Asia and America. 20:00:28 We won independence ...... 20:00:32 Guys we should start trading goods, Austrar the first goods i will be sending is Lose Leef Paper, pencils, pens, and possibly glue. 20:01:00 Austrar just wants to remove KOK independence 20:01:11 That's not fair.... they have the right to be free.... 20:01:20 Guys, Austrar is one of the good friends of Smithville. 20:01:26 KOK independence. we won it yesterday. 20:01:39 And Austrar is like omg no we have KOK in Scotland. 20:02:01 KOK was always and always will be in North America 20:02:07 AFK. 20:02:23 back 20:02:25 Austrar, please don't be like this..... 20:02:32 You should know better..... 20:02:47 If you leave KOK and don't rule it ill be happy 20:02:51 KOK is not in Scotland.... it is in Korea and North America . 20:02:59 Or we send Smithville 20:03:00 I am it's prime minister. 20:03:05 I want peace.... 20:03:08 Since when!?! 20:03:15 Lets solve this diplomaticly. 20:03:19 PM? 20:03:20 I gtg, i will be back in 30-40 minuites. 20:03:24 Alright 20:03:25 Peace treaty? 20:03:33 Not yet. 20:03:35 I don't want war with a ally...... 20:03:50 If there is i will support AUstrar. 20:03:51 I wasn't thinking that yet 20:03:53 I want to continue to be allies but let KOK be free also..... 20:03:55 Bye. 20:04:01 Thanks & Bye 20:04:21 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat. 20:04:42 Austrar your a good person... but please, KOK is not in Scotland.. 20:04:43 If you step down from presidency war will for 100% not come 20:04:51 War will never come... 20:04:59 Oh really? 20:05:04 I just want to solve this peacefully. 20:05:14 So do i. 20:05:18 Please.... Let's solve this without any fighting. 20:05:40 Austrar is a close ally of KOV, we don't want bloodshed. 20:05:42 Wait, the Ben is back (foreign affairs manager) see ya :D 20:05:50 Hello :/ 20:05:50 Not yet... 20:05:55 ? 20:06:01 No war Austrar... 20:06:18 Keep that in mind... the KOV will never go to war with a ally no matter what..... 20:06:21 What? Explain please 20:06:50 Welll it seems like you want war... 20:06:55 But I don't. 20:07:05 I want us to be allies and no bloodshed. 20:07:11 What? Oh Crap did James mess up! 20:07:24 But I want KOK freedom from Scotland also..... 20:07:36 But taipan owns KOK 20:07:39 Please Austrar.... KOK wants full independence 20:07:48 Taipan is dead. xd 20:07:59 Oh ive just been told what ive missed :P 20:08:05 Yeah sure you can have KOK 20:08:19 IF... You give us one thing. 20:08:32 I will give you land in North America . 20:08:34 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 20:08:42 http://192.168.1.3/, can you see this? 20:08:43 I have some wooded land in KOV I can give you. 20:08:48 Exactly 20:08:55 Hello? 20:08:59 you can have half of KOV. 20:09:01 Hello 20:09:03 I'm trying to see if the website works. 20:09:04 http://192.168.1.3/ 20:09:12 What can you see? 20:09:14 Its not loading 20:09:14 Austrar, have half of KOV. 20:09:37 As a gift. 20:09:39 Ok, make a map and I will propose territory 20:10:18 Okay, thanks. 20:10:24 I don't know he to make a map. 20:10:31 I can show pictures. 20:10:31 This reminds me of when Austrar & Alenia declared peace by halfing Fanning Islands to share 20:10:42 Austrar and Alenian? 20:10:47 Alenia 20:10:51 Was there a dispute? 20:11:07 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Alenian_Empire No just peace 20:11:24 KOK is fully independent from Austrar and taipan. hooray. 20:11:38 And fireen control. 20:11:53 in return we give land to Austrar. 20:12:10 Fireen control undisputed territory = Oh crap another war XD 20:12:15 Xd 20:12:30 The KOK is getting help from KOV. 20:12:42 Political help and Ed. 20:12:46 etc I mean 20:12:47 Fireen is the ultimate jack*ss in diplomatic relations 20:13:02 Why did fireen control Scottish KOK? 20:13:20 Yeah but its yours until Fireen go mad 20:13:31 Why did they go mad.... 20:13:37 So we're sharing territories :3 20:13:59 Kinda like Nazi Germany (invasion vise) 20:14:06 And Austrar another thing...please learn to not plan war too quickly. 20:14:23 I won't do that! 20:14:30 you said you would go to war with KOK if. it ceased the Scottish territory. 20:14:36 Im no 10 year old 20:14:47 I know. 20:14:54 Just saying.... 20:15:02 That was James, he did foreign affairs while I was away in Alakazania 20:15:13 Oh sorry. 20:15:18 James is a bit rude. 20:15:28 I have a feeling he messed up a few things 20:15:31 He wanted war if the KOK had independence 20:15:41 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 20:15:47 And James works for Austrar & President of Fireen 20:15:50 HE said if we the KOK got full freedom he would have war with us 20:16:00 o_o 20:16:07 I won't do that 20:16:08 but we want no wars.....only peace.. 20:16:18 James needs to be more nice ... 20:16:21 Yeah 20:16:44 Fireenian President :3 20:16:47 He threatened to have war with me if I let KOK have freedom, thank god that 20:16:50 Hello. 20:16:52 neevr happened 20:17:02 Hi DeutschlandKaiser 20:17:19 Im back from visiting another Micronation :D 20:17:37 KOK has finally got freedom from Austrar. 20:17:52 Kaiser, KOK is no longer under Austrar and taipan control. 20:18:10 http://192.168.1.3/ what about now? 20:18:22 What is that? 20:18:28 Still no :/ 20:19:10 https://2.100.189.24/? 20:19:26 Ugh nope. 20:19:31 Ah. 20:19:34 Problem with the websites certificate 20:19:55 Yeah 20:20:03 my antivirus and browser forbid it 20:20:07 Guys I am gonna vist the KOK this weekend for diplomatic reasons. 20:20:31 YOUTUBE Title: Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know? (Official Video) - Duration: 04:26 - Uploaded: 2013-06-19 - Rating: 4.943443 - Views: 50,767,299 - http://youtu.be/bpOSxM0rNPM 20:20:31 In the Soccer NFT World Cup FINAL today, so nervous when this played before the match https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpOSxM0rNPM 20:21:37 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has left Special:Chat. 20:22:12 But Austrar won the NFT World Cup 2014, but the fail was the plastic trophy XF 20:22:14 XD 20:23:45 brb 20:23:50 brb 20:25:22 back 20:26:08 bk 20:26:15 *back 20:26:52 .. 20:26:58 Of course you;d come back when I do. 20:27:25 Coincidence, trust me 20:30:34 brb 20:30:51 kk 20:33:07 Of Arran 1-3 Vanobrasia 20:33:07 10 point match Alforr 1-3 Vanconder 20:33:07 10 point match Vanobrasia 6-1 St Loebas 20:33:07 MFT Official Match Fireen 1-1 Austrar 20:33:07 MFT Official Match Deldradia 1-0 Republic Of Arran 20:33:07 MFT Official Match Alforr 2-1 St Loebas 20:33:07 10 Point Match Deldradia 0-2 Kaig 20:33:07 Official Match Deldradia 2-2 Austrar 20:33:07 10 point match Alforr 1-0 Vanobrasia 20:33:07 15 point match Shetland 0-1 Vanobrasia 20:33:07 5 point match Austrar 2-2 Shetland 20:33:07 NFT Official Match Alakazania 1-0 St. Loebas 20:33:07 NFT Official Match Alakazania 3-0 Kingdom Of Korea 20:33:07 NFT Official Match Kingdom Of Korea 0-2 St Loebas 20:33:07 10 point match Fireen 1-1 Orkney 20:33:07 10 point Match Orkney 2-0 Shetland 20:33:07 NFT Official Match Kingdom Of Korea 1-1 Leylandiistan 20:33:07 NFT Official Match Afondale 1-1 Austrar 20:33:07 Friendly Scotannea 3-1 20:33:07 20:33:18 Oops didn't mean to post that 20:34:02 j 20:34:19 kk 20:36:03 https://2.100.189.24/ 20:36:36 20:36:36 There is a problem with this website’s security certificate. 20:39:40 brb chekin stuff 20:46:26 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 20:47:08 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 20:47:25 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has joined Special:Chat 20:47:51 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has left Special:Chat. 20:53:59 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 21:30:24 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 21:30:50 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 2014 04 08